Love Conquers All
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Ils s'aiment. Cela devrait suffire mais il y a un danger dehors. Les autres et leur jugement. Ils ne sentent pas assez fort pour les affronter, eux et leur haine malgré leur amour, l'arme la plus puissante du monde.
1. Amor

Bonjour camarades !

Après avoir écrit un court texte sur le MadWhale dans mon calendrier de l'Avent, j'ai eu envie de continuer d'écrire sur eux. Ce sera donc une petite fiction, en deux ou trois parties, tout dépendra de comment je construirais la fin. Je vous l'avoue, ça n'a pas été facile du tout d'écrire ce texte ou du moins certaines parties. Je me suis sentie horrible d'écrire de telles choses. Je vous même donc un warning pour mentions d'homophobie. Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir lu mon texte sur le calendrier pour comprendre l'histoire.

Je vous retrouve plus bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je crois que l'amour est quelque chose qui au fond ne se laisse pas traduire en mots. L'amour c'est comprendre quelqu'un, tenir à quelqu'un, partager bonheur et malheur avec lui._

 _Anne Frank_

* * *

 **1- In the end, will all be judged by the courage of our hearts**

« Bon alors on en parle ou pas des films ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas ce qui est demandé.

\- On peut faire une liste sur une feuille qu'on passera à la fin sinon.

\- Ouais, faisons ça. Sinon pour en revenir à l'affiche, qui s'occupe d'écrire ? »

Henry, Violet et Grace étaient réunis chez cette dernière pour terminer un exposé à rendre dans quelques jours et discutaient de ce qu'ils devaient ajouter ou non. Installés dans le salon, une pile de livres ouverts étalés devant eux, ils prenaient des notes consciencieusement, ne prêtant aucune attention à Jefferson qui passait de temps à autre sa tête par entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose à manger. Mais ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'un zombie aurait pu débarquer dans la pièce avec un tutu et une baguette magique qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Jefferson retourna donc à ses occupations. Bien que la malédiction lui aie laissé de quoi vivre confortablement, il devait travailler. Il était hors de question pour lui de se remettre à voler ou confectionner des chapeaux. Il s'occupait donc de retoucher et parfois de confectionner des vêtements pour les habitants les plus aisés de Storybrooke, ayant acquis une certaine dextérité avec du fil et une aiguille après toutes ces années. Aussi concentré que sa fille et ses amis, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni les enfants saluer quelqu'un. Aussi il sursauta en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, manquant bien de lui planter l'aiguille qu'il tenait dans le corps.

« Ce n'est que moi, je viens juste de rentrer – Victor posa sa tête sur son épaule pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

\- Évite tout de même de te faufiler comme ça – fit-il en se retournant pour faire face au docteur – j'ai bien manqué de te crever un œil.

\- Désolé. »

Victor lui offrit une petite moue qui le fit fondre. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, oubliant complètement son travail et les autres. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Victor à cet instant précis. Il se sépara de lui à contre cœur pour reprendre son travail.

« Et sinon ta journée ?

\- Assez tranquille, j'ai juste du m'occuper de recoudre un homme qui s'était coupé la main avec son sécateur mais rien de bien grave. Et toi ?

\- Toujours sur cette vieille robe de mariée et comme tu as pu le voir Grace et ses amis sont occupés à travailler.

\- J'ai vu ça. Au fait, je voulais savoir, tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?

\- Non pas réellement, Grace a prévu de passer la nuit chez Henry avec Violet vu qu'il n'y a pas école demain.

\- On a donc la soirée rien pour nous. »

Victor sourit avant de ressortir de la pièce et voir si les enfants n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Jefferson retourna donc à son travail. Tout était parfait.

Non, tout n'était pas parfait. Il y a avait un grain de sable dans les rouages de leur vie, qui venait tout compliquer. Ils en avait parfaitement conscience tous les deux et ça les rongeaient.

Dans le noir, leurs corps nus collés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne disaient mot, se contentant juste de se regarder et de se tenir la main. Aucun mot ne sortait de leur bouche, il leur suffisait juste de se regarder pour savoir qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient devoir s'assumer devant tout le monde.

 **oOo**

Grace déjeunait avec son père et Victor en compagnie d'Henry et Violet et faisaient le compte-rendu de leur exposé qui s'était très bien déroulé selon eux. Après quoi Jefferson irait déposer Grace chez ses parents adoptifs, les Lane. Après la malédiction Grace avait voulu rejoindre son père mais n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner la famille qui avait pris soin d'elle durant toutes ces années. Après de longues discutions, ils avaient convenu de procéder comme dans certaines familles divorcées, une semaine chez l'un, une semaine chez l'autre. Heureusement tout s'était bien déroulé. Rien n'importait plus que Grace pour eux trois.

« Je pense qu'on va avoir une bonne note. En tout cas j'ai adoré lire et en découvrir plus sur le _Journal_ d'Anne Frank.

\- Dire qu'elle avait à peu notre âge lorsqu'elle a du partir se cacher. C'est horrible qu'elle soit morte si jeune. »

Les deux adultes les écoutaient discuter. Ils semblaient tous trois s'être pris de passion pour l'histoire de cette jeune fille juive qui avait du se cacher des nazis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

« En tout cas j'espère que notre exposé et le message du livre sera bien passé auprès des autres.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Vous l'avez lu, vous le Journal d'Anne Frank ? – demanda Henry aux adultes

\- Non pas que je sache.

\- Moi non plus mais je connais son histoire dans les grandes lignes.

\- Vous devriez le lire. Son message est tellement important. Dans un sens, elle n'est pas morte en vain. »

Ils reprirent leur discussion tandis que Jefferson et Victor se contentaient juste d'apprécier ce moment.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Victor se rendit à l'hôpital, comme d'ordinaire. Si il avait réellement pris goût au métier de médecin dans ce monde, en revanche l'étiquette qu'on lui collait à la peau lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Il avait pendant longtemps détesté ce qu'il avait été, aussi bien Frankenstein que le Dr Whale. Aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal à faire la différence entre les deux.

La matinée fut assez calme et il se rendit à la cafétéria lors de la pause nonchalamment, attrapant un plateau et se servant un peu au hasard, ne faisant pas réellement attention à ce qu'il prenait à manger, ni où il s'installait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, ce qui était assez rare pour lui. Ce n'est que quand il entendit un raclement de gorge bien connu qu'il se gifla mentalement. De toutes les tables, il avait choisit celle de Randall Wetmore et sa bande de commères. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait été le responsable du service de stomatologie dans leur ancienne vie mais il était presque sûr qu'il avait été un serpent ou un sbire au service d'un seigneur pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Arrogant et friand de ragots, ses collègues semblaient êtres sortis du même moule. Et tous le fixait comme si il lui avait poussé des cornes sur la tête. Il voulu changer de place mais la cafétéria était déjà assez pleine et puis il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un homme qui avait la mentalité d'une huître.

« Bonjour Victor. Tout va bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Tout est parfait comme toujours – Victor reporta son attention sur l'espèce de bouillie qui était censée être du ragoût et porta une cuillerée à sa bouche – Et comment va ton petit copain fou ? »

Victor avala de travers, manquant de s'étouffer. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée d'eau, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table qui le regardait comme si était un gâteau au chocolat particulièrement appétissant.

« Quel copain ?

\- Tu sais le chapelier fou. C'est ton petit-ami ?

\- Jefferson est mon _ami_. On se connaît depuis pas mal d'années déjà.

\- Pourtant vous aviez l'air très proche hier au Granny's, je me trompe ? »

Victor ne sut que répondre. Il enfourna d'autres bouchées de ragoût. Il valait sans doute mieux garder le silence. Mais il ne pouvait rester sans se défendre.

« Effectivement nous sommes proches comme je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est très gentil de t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale mais tu devrais déjà t'occuper de la tienne qui n'est pas fameuse.»

Victor se leva et alla vider son plateau, les laissant plantés là. Il espérait avoir eu l'air suffisamment désinvolte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais connaissant cette bande de vautours, adeptes de rumeurs à répandre comme une traînée de poudre, ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait devoir se construire une couverture sérieuse avec Jefferson à l'avenir.

 **oOo**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Randall et ses comparses l'avaient abordé et depuis ne l'ennuyait plus. A dire vrai il les avaient oubliés. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine et avaient sans doute trouvé une autre victime sur laquelle colporter des ragots depuis le temps. Il poussa la porte de son bureau pour aller se chercher un café quand il se sentit épié. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le dévisageait en riant.

Arrivé à la machine à café, il sentit une ombre s'abattre sur lui. Randall et sa clique. Il soupira avant de boire une gorgée de café en le fixant. Randall avait un large sourire sur son visage, celui du chat qui avait enfin réussi à attraper le canari de la voisine et le fixait intensément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ci ?

\- Rien du tout. Je suis juste déçu.

\- De quoi.

\- Tu aurais pu être honnête avec nous, on ne t'aurai pas jugé tu sais, après tout c'est ton choix, pas le nôtre.

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Il le regardait sans comprendre. Puis Randall sortit de la poche de sa blouse une photo qu'il tendit à Victor.

Dès que son regard se posa sur la photo de papier glacé, son sang se figea et le gobelet de plastique qu'il tenait dans la main tomba au sol, renversant son contenu sur le carrelage.

« Je respecte tes choix mais tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais _pédé_ , histoire d'être au courant. »

Les mains tremblantes, Victor regardait le cliché, incapable de dire un mot, de se défendre. Sur la photo il y avait lui et Jefferson, à moitié nus, s'embrassant dans la chambre de ce dernier. Les stores de la fenêtre avaient été mal baissés, les laissant visibles. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à les baisser et puis de toutes les façons pourquoi le faire ? Personne ne venait aux alentours de la maison du Chapelier Fou. Personne. Pourquoi se montrer prudent dans le seul endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité ? Il se sentit terriblement idiot. Et humilié.

Derrière lui il entendait des ricanements et des murmures. Les autres regardaient leur téléphones ou faisaient circuler des feuilles de papier. Randall avait bien pris le soin de faire circuler cette photo. Tous le jugeaient.

Victor lâcha la photo et s'enfuit. Il se sentait humilié et lâche.

 **oOo**

Jefferson avait été surpris de ne pas trouver Grace à la sortie de l'école. Ils avaient pourtant convenu qu'ils iraient manger quelque chose en ville et qu'elle passerait la soirée chez lui. C'était sa semaine après tout. Il essaya de trouver ses amis mais aucun ne put lui dire où elle trouvait.

Commençant à être inquiet, Jefferson se rendit au poste de police, priant fort pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à sa fille.

« Jefferson ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le shérif Swan et son père étaient occupés à trier des papiers, l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement.

« J'espère que non. Grace n'était pas à la sortie de l'école. Elle ne serait pas partie avec Henry ou Violet par hasard ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai croisé Henry tout à l'heure mais il était seul et se rendait chez Regina. Vous voulez que j'aille avec vous ? Elle est sans doute partie avec une copine et a oublié de vous prévenir. »

Jefferson asquiéssa, espérant que ce soit ça, même si ça ne ressemblait pas à Grace. Il suivit Emma Swan dans sa voiture jaune, un peu plus rassuré, mais il recommença à paniquer quand Regina nia avoir vu Grace.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est sûrement avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît. Inutile de paniquer.

\- Que se passe-t-il maman ? »

Henry qui avait entendu du bruit depuis sa chambre, était descendu les rejoindres.

« Grace a disparu. Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve par hasard ?

\- Si, elle est partie avec ses parents, ils sont passés la chercher tout à l'heure, dès la sortie des cours.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant moi qui devait…

\- Tout va bien, il y a peut-être eu une urgence. On va quand même voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Merci Regina, Henry, je vous retrouve ce soir. »

Après lui avoir donné l'adresse des parents adoptifs de Grace, Emma et Jefferson se rendirent au domicile, espérant avoir une explication.

« Shérif Swan ! Ouvrez s'il-vous-plaît ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Lane, étonné. Puis son regard se posa sur Jefferson et son visage devint glacial. Jefferson frissonna. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Grace et chez vous et non chez Jefferson comme convenu ?

\- Comment… comment osez vous insinuer que j'ai kidnappé ma fille ?

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Papa ? »

Grace et Mme Lane apparurent sur le perron. Grace semblait un peu déroutée mais sans plus. La mère en revanche toisait Jefferson avec dégoût.

« Grace ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tout va bien ? »

Jefferson s'avança pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Mais la mère adoptive de Grace se plaça devant elle.

« Laissez notre fille tranquille.

\- Que se passe-t-il, je ne comprends rien ! C'est moi qui devait m'occuper d'elle ce soir !

\- Vous pensez réellement que nous allons laisser notre fille avec quelqu'un comme vous ?

\- Comme moi ?

\- Arrêtez. Nous sommes au courant.

\- Mais de quoi ? »

Jefferson commençait à s'énerver. Mr Lane rentra dans la maison puis revint quelques secondes plus tard pour leur tendre une grande enveloppe d'où il sortit une grande photo.

« Nous avons reçu ça de manière anonyme dans notre boîte aux lettres ce matin. »

Jefferson cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Emma regarda abasourdie la photographie. Puis ses réflexes de shérif revirent. Elle n'avait pas à juger ce qu'elle voyait. Même si elle était assez étonnée par ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était plus parce qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer ces deux là ensemble, mais après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais ce qu'elle devait juger là, c'était une violation d'intimité et sans doute une affaire concernant une garde d'enfant.

« Je vais trouver qui est responsable de ça. Donnez moi cette photo. Ça n'excuse en rien que vous n'avez pas respecté le fait que Grace devait passez la nuit chez son père et non chez vous. Vous l'avez enlevée sans prévenir personne.

\- Et alors ? Après avoir vu ça, vous pensez que nous allons laisser notre fille avec deux hommes comme eux ?

\- Mais je suis son père ! Je suis dans mes droits !

\- Votre fille que vous avez abandonnée et que nous avons élevée pendant vingt-huit ans. C'est notre fille. »

Jamais Jefferson n'eu aussi mal. Il les regardait, suppliant. Grace pleurait. Emma prit les choses en mains.

« Ça suffit. Jusqu'à décision d'un juge, Grace ira vivre ailleurs. Ni chez Jefferson, ni chez vous.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis le shérif. C'est à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions. C'est à Grace que je dois d'abord penser et son intérêt. Et pour le moment il vaut mieux pour elle d'être éloignée de tout ça.

Grace ma chérie, montre moi ta chambre, je vais te préparer un sac. Vous, vous ne bougez pas ou je vous arrête et vous passez la nuit en cellule. »

Quand Emma revint avec le sac de Grace, cette dernière en pleurs, le père adoptif de celle ci ne se retint plus et se jeta sur Jefferson.

« C'est absurde ! Grace est notre fille ! C'est de votre faute ! A cause de vous elle nous est enlevée ! C'est de votre faute à vous et de votre… docteur. Je refuse que ma fille soit élevée par une bande de dégénérés. Nous sommes ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle, elle n'a pas à vivre sous le même toit que ces… ces _tafioles_ ! »

Le poing du père s'abattit sur Jefferson qui était trop abasourdit pour réagir. Il sentit son nez craquer et su sang se mettre à couler. La situation dépassait Emma qui sortit les menottes, mais pas son pistolet ne voulant pas d'avantage terroriser Grace.

« Ça suffit maintenant, arrêtez vous. Monsieur Lane, je vous arrête pour coup et blessures, ainsi qu'insultes. Mettez vous à genoux et les mains en l'air. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser mon arme devant Grace.»

Il fallait qu'elle leur rappelle qu'elle était là, pour les calmer, tous. Sinon elle espérait que son statut de Sauveuse et du fait qu'elle sache utiliser sa magie soit suffisant pour qu'il lui obéisse. Elle soupira de soulagement et passa les menottes à Mr Lane et sortit son talkie-walkie pour demander à son père de venir la rejoindre au plus vite.

David trouva Emma surveillant étroitement Mr Lane menotté, ce qui le surpris, il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un cherchant les ennuis, devant la maison de celui-ci, essayant aussi de calmer sa femme et Jefferson qui se tenait le nez, qui saignait visiblement. Dans la voiture d'Emma il y avait aussi Grace qui pleurait.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu vas conduire Mr Lane au poste de police pour qu'il passe la nuit en cellule. Je vais conduire Grace chez Regina pour la nuit et ensuite je ramènerais Jefferson chez lui. Mme Lane – Emma se tourna vers cette dernière – vous pourrez aller chercher votre mari au poste de police dès demain matin. »

Emma du forcer Jefferson à la suivre tandis que son père s'éloignait avec Mr Lane vers le poste de police sous les cris de protestation de Mme Lane.

« S'il-te-plaît Grace ne pleure pas, je n'ai rien. Tout va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? – Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Emma.

\- Je l'espère. Bon nous arrivons chez Regina. Grace je sais que ce n'est pas une situation plaisante mais tu vas rester chez Regina du moins pour cette nuit. On verra pour la suite. Tu seras avec Henry comme ça. On va essayer de tout régler. Jefferson restez dans la voiture le temps que je la dépose et explique la situation à Regina et ne tentez rien du tout, compris ? »

Jefferson hocha la tête. De toutes les façons il était trop choqué et sonné pour tenter quoi que ce soit, même si la perspective de savoir sa fille chez Regina ne l'enchantait guère, la savoir avec Henry le rassurait. Elle ne serait pas seule.

 **oOo**

Retourner dans le manoir où elle avait été séquestrée ne l'enchantait guère mais Emma n'avait pas le choix. Après avoir fait s'asseoir Jefferson sur un fauteuil, elle partit dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une trousse à pharmacie. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, elle entreprit de s'occuper du nez de Jefferson qui continuait de saigner.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être cassé. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Surtout pas en ce moment. »

Emma faillit lui demander pourquoi avant de se souvenir qui figurait sur cette photo. Il valait mieux éviter l'hôpital effectivement.

« Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous arrive. Je vais faire de mon possible pour retrouver les coupables et les arrêter. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais merci.

\- De rien. C'est mon boulot. Vous… vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir venir chez moi ou même chez mes parents pour quelques jours ?

\- Je ne vais pas faire de bêtises si c'est ce que vous pensez.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur mais je n'aime pas vous savoir chez vous tout seul après ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est dangereux.

\- Je me débrouillerais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Grace aille bien.

\- Très bien. Je vous donnerais de ses nouvelles dès demain mais elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Emma se redressa, prête à intervenir au cas où se serait Mme Lane ou un autre imbécile homophobe.

 **oOo**

Victor, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée chez lui à paniquer et boire, avait décidé de se rendre chez Jefferson, la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment, la seule susceptible de le rassurer et de le calmer.

Il y avait de la lumière chez lui. Il devait être au courant. Il savait, il en était sûr. Tout le monde savait. Et Grace… il espérait qu'elle n'ai pas eu d'ennuis non plus. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe et manqua de hurler en découvrant non pas Jefferson mais le shérif Swan pour l'accueillir.

« Shérif ! Je… où est Jefferson ? Il va bien ? »

Son inquiétude était palpable. Elle le rassura aussitôt.

« Tout va bien. Il y a eu… une bagarre mais rien de grave. Grace va bien mais je vais laissez Jefferson vous expliquer. »

Victor se précipita dans le salon et se jeta dans les bras de Jefferson.

Emma eu un pincement au cœur. Elle ne portait ni l'un ni l'autre dans son cœur mais elle pouvait voir dans leur attitude et dans le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient que leur amour était réel. Elle le savait, elle qui était le fruit du véritable amour. Et ce qu'ils vivaient. C'était dégueulasse. Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots. Personne ne méritait de vivre ça.

« Une dernière chose Dr Whale… avez vous une idée de qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

\- Je pense que oui. Le Dr Randall Wetmore et ses collègues. J'en suis presque sûr.

\- Bien. Je vais ouvrir une enquête et faire de mon possible pour qu'ils soient punis. Et courage. »

Emma les laissa entre eux. Les prochains jours allaient êtres longs et difficiles.

* * *

J'ai déjà bien du mal à entendre les termes comme "tafiole" ou "pédé" sans crier sur celui qui les prononce alors devoir les écrire, même sans y penser je vous raconte pas.

Ce petit con de Randall Wetmore doit son nom à Randall Flag, un antagoniste de pas mal de romans de Stephen King, mais aussi de Percy Wetmore, un autre petit con que l'on retrouve dans un des plus beaux romans de Stephen King, _La ligne verte_.

Je me suis inspirée aussi de la série _Sense8_ , une magnifique série qui parle de tellement de sujets que je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller la voir, en particulier en ce qui concerne le coming-out forcé. Forcer ou faire le coming-out à la place de quelqu'un c'est juste non. Pensez à la personne derrière, à comment elle le vit et comment elle peut le vivre. Il faut respecter ça.

J'ai également voulu rendre un petit hommage à Anne Frank, dont le _Journal_ m'a bien marquée ado et qui continue toujours à m'inspirer aujourd'hui.

Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite !

 **Edit:** Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de mettre les titres de chapitres qui me viennent de la série _Sense8_


	2. Vincit

Camarades !

Le chapitre 2 est arrivé assez vite finalement. Faut dire que je me suis couché à 2h00 du mat pour finir la première partie. Du coup la fic sera coupée en trois partie et si je vois que le dernier chapitre est trop long je le couperais en deux, comme Harry Potter 7.

Ce n'est pas un chapitre très jojo est un peu lent mais je promet que ça s'arrangera prochainement. J'ai édité le chapitre précédent mais la tête de linotte que je suis avait complètement oublié de mettre les titres de chapitres qui sont des citations issues de la série Sense8 une des meilleures séries LGBT+ que j'ai pu voir.

Maintenant je vous laisse savourer votre lecture !

* * *

 _What the world needs now is love sweet love,_ _  
_ _It's the only thing that there's just too little of._ _  
_ _What the world needs now is love sweet love,_ _  
_ _No not just for some but for everyone._

 _Jackie DeShannon_

* * *

 **2- Why can't the rest of the world see what we see ?**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? »

Un long silence suivit la question de Jefferson. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, faire ? Ils n'avaient pas de réponse sinon attendre. Attendre que l'orage passe. Mais qu'allait-il laisser dans son sillage ? Une intimité dévoilé, mis à nue. Deux hommes humiliés. Une enfant tiraillée entre des adultes l'aimant plus que tout mais ne partageant pas le même point de vue sur la parentalité, n'ayant pas la même ouverture d'esprit. Des mots, blessants, plus tranchants qu'une lame.

 _Pédé_ _s_ _. Tafiole_ _s_ _. Monstres. Folles. Dieu veut vous voir brûler en Enfer._

Ils les connaissaient bien, ils savaient que ce monde n'était pas tendre avec ceux qui étaient différents. Il les insultaient, les frappaient, les condamnaient à l'Enfer, les enfermaient en prison, dans des camps, les rejetaient, ne leur accordaient que du mépris.

Jefferson se leva et commença à faire les cent-pas, les mains tremblantes. Son nez avait arrêté de saigner mais lui faisait encore mal. Victor le regardait faire impuissant. Toute la journée il avait vu se dérouler dans son esprit la même scène. Randall Wetmore brandissant la photo, l'air triomphant, sous les murmures et ricanements de ses collègues. L'humiliation cuisante. La honte.

Et cette sensation, horrible, celle d'avoir été violé dans son intimité.

Ce soir là il était rentré plus tôt que prévu et avait rapporté à manger du restaurant italien. Ils avaient discuté, mangé et bu, avaient regardé une émission débile à la télé comme tout le monde le faisait. Tout le monde. Pourquoi pas eux ?

Puis ils étaient partit se coucher. Avant ça ils avaient fait l'amour et Victor s'était endormit en songeant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il voulait être en ce moment même, dans les bras de Jefferson, sa peau contre la sienne, lui murmurant son nom dans la pénombre de la nuit.

C'était un moment que tous les couples partageaient. Les gens faisaient ça quand ils s'aimaient et eux ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Pourquoi ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri de rage et un bruit sourd. Victor resta interdit en regardant Jefferson abattre son poing contre le mur. Il n'entendit aucun craquement mais ses réflexes de médecin prirent vite le dessus et il se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Je n'ai rien ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Laisse moi vérifier. Hum… non rien de cassé. »

Il s'empara tout de même d'un tube de pommade qui se trouvait dans la trousse qui traînait encore sur le fauteuil et lui en appliqua doucement. Jefferson se laissa tomber et Victor le rattrapa. Il tremblait.

« Je vais le tuer. Comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça ?

\- C'est un connard. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

\- Que va t-on devenir ? Et Grace ? Ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de la voir, elle est ma fille, ma chair ! »

Les pleurs de Jefferson n'étaient plus que désespoir. Victor enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant, étouffant un sanglot.

« Je ne sais pas »

Il était docteur, un homme de science, il avait réussi à ramener deux hommes à la vie. Mais il n'avait pas réponses cette fois-ci.

 **oOo**

Chez Regina, cette dernière tâchait de consoler Grace avec l'aide d'Henry. Elle n'avait eu que de brèves explications d'Emma et attendait son retour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va finir par s'arranger.

\- Mais si je ne pouvais plus jamais le voir ? Et si mes parents adoptifs m'interdisait de revoir mon père ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ils n'ont pas le droit.

\- Tu n'as pas vu comment il regardait papa. Il l'a frappé et il l'a traité de… je ne peux pas le dire. C'était horrible. »

Grace renifla et Henry lui tendit un mouchoir. Regina consulta sa montre. Il était temps pour elle de préparer le dîner.

« Henry reste avec Grace s'il-te-plaît, je vais préparer le dîner. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt. »

Regina sortit du salon et commença à préparer à manger, épluchant et découpant des légumes distraitement. Pauvre Grace. Ça lui rappelait l'époque où elle se battait avec Emma pour la garde d'Henry. Elle espérait que ses parents dépasseraient ça.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Emma se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air épuisé.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Et bien il semble que quelqu'un aie dévoilé une photo intime de Jefferson et du Dr Whale. Et maintenant les parents adoptifs de Grace ne veulent plus qu'il s'approche d'elle et je redoute déjà des attaques homophobes. »

Regina avait écarquillé les yeux à la mention de Jefferson et Whale ensemble. Ils formaient déjà une fine équipe dans la Forêt Enchantée mais de là à être en couple, c'était un peu étrange pour elle. Mais ça ne la regardait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

« Tu sais qui as fait ça ?

\- Le Dr Randall Wetmore parait-il. Tu le connais ? »

Le visage de Regina s'assombrit.

« C'était un médecin avant, comme maintenant. Mais il avait des prix très élevés et ne soignait que des seigneurs ou des riches. Et je crois qu'il a eu des histoires avec des filles tombées enceintes hors mariage. Mais il n'a jamais rien eu.

\- Un connard quoi.

\- C'est ça. Je me demande pourquoi je ne lui aie jamais arraché le cœur, ou même Gold, je suis sûre qu'une de ces filles est déjà allé le voir. »

Emma haussa les épaules et finit de couper les pommes de terre.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de garder Grace pendant quelques jours ? Je sais que Jefferson ne t'aime pas mais Henry et elle sont amis et elle va avoir besoin de soutient ces prochains jours.

\- Bien sûr. Par contre je vais la garder ici demain, inutile qu'elle aille à l'école avec cette histoire.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. J'espère pouvoir régler cette histoire très vite mais franchement, je serai plus rassurée de la savoir avec Gold qu'avec les Lane. Ils avaient cette haine dans leur regard. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. C'est différent que lorsque Killian était Ténébreux ou que tu haïssais Snow. C'était comme certaines femmes que j'ai connues en prison, des suprématistes qui s'en prenaient aux noires dès qu'elle le pouvait.

\- A ce propos… comment vont-ils ? »

Jamais Regina n'aurait imaginé devoir prendre la défense ou des nouvelles de Jefferson et Whale. Mais elle devait avouer avoir de la peine pour eux. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Mr Lane a frappé Jefferson mais il n'a rien. Quant à Whale il était… bouleversé, plus que quand Greg Mendell a débarqué à l'hôpital.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Et tu sais comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Non. J'irai enquêter demain à l'hôpital. Et en ville. »

Regina rassembla les légumes dans un plat qu'elle recouvrit d'un peu de fromage et le passa au four. Emma nettoyait derrière elle, songeuse.

« Tu sais Regina, je crois que c'est vrai.

\- Quoi ?

\- Leur amour. C'est vrai. »

 **oOo**

Henry se rendit à l'école en traînant des pieds. Il aurai aimé rester avec Grace mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il y aille. Ça l'ennuyait de devoir la laisser seule mais Regina l'avait assuré qu'elle resterait avec elle. Violet l'attendait à leur coin habituel, l'air anxieux.

« Henry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'a raconté hier soir !

\- Chut, pas si fort ! – il tourna la tête pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les écouter avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Mais c'est horrible! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'essaierais d'obtenir des renseignements auprès de ma mère. Grace n'arrête pas de pleurer, elle a peur de ne plus pouvoir voir son père.

\- Oh non… mais on ne peut l'empêcher de le voir non ? Je veux dire ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! »

Violet ne comprenait pas comment ont pouvait être aussi cruel. Seul quelqu'un comme un mage soir pouvait être capable de quelque chose de la sorte.

La sonnerie retentit et ils entrèrent en classe le cœur lourd.

 **oOo**

Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de sortir de la maison. Il avait l'impression que si il mettait un pied dehors, toute la ville allait l'attendre pour le lyncher. C'était bien ce qui arrivait à Frankenstein non ?

Il n'avait pas dormi non plus. La nuit avait été horriblement longue. Il était resté assis sur le canapé, sans bouger. Jefferson somnolait sur son épaule, épuisé. Il aurait besoin de dormir lui aussi mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait encore et toujours la même scène. Elle ne le quittait plus. Elle était presque aussi pire que celle de son frère suppliant de l'achever. Il n'avait autant souhaité qu'il soit avec lui aujourd'hui. Il l'aurait défendu et soutenu.

Jefferson remua puis s'éveilla. Il avait l'air d'être sortit d'un cauchemar.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Non.

\- Essaye de te reposer. Je vais téléphoner à Regina pour avoir des nouvelles de Grace et savoir si le shérif a du nouveau. »

Jefferson se releva et se dirigea vers le téléphone, composant le numéro tel un zombie.

Regina décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

« Allô ?

\- C'est Jefferson. Je peux parler à Grace ?

\- Ce n'est possible pour le moment. Elle dort enfin. Je suis désolée.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle est bouleversée par ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Emma m'a demandé de la garder quelques jours. Je sais que ce n'est pas réjouissant pour vous mais elle est proche d'Henry et comme je suis le maire, personne ne viendra nous embêter.

\- Merci.

\- Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? »

La sollicitude de Regina le toucha.

« A part veiller sur ma fille non. Dites lui que je l'aime.

\- Je le ferai. A bientôt… et courage.

\- Merci. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha brutalement le combiné. Ne pas pouvoir parler avec Grace le rendait fou. Mais elle allait bien., enfin partiellement. Elle avait Regina et Henry pour la soutenir, elle n'était pas seule. Il pouvait faire confiance à l'ancienne reine pour la protéger. Ce qui le frustrait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir entendre la voix de Grace, qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle allait bien. Être à nouveau séparé d'elle lui brisait le cœur.

Il tenta ensuite de téléphoner au poste de police mais il tomba sur le père d'Emma qui lui appris qu'elle était partie enquêter à l'hôpital et qu'elle leur téléphonerait plus tard.

En retournant dans le salon, il découvrit que Victor avait quitté la pièce, sans doute pour aller se reposer dans leur chambre.

Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il espérait que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, Victor et Grace à ses côtés.

Mais il n'en était rien. On avait volé leur intimité, on les avaient humiliés. On les avaient forcés à se dévoiler sans leur laisser une chance de se dévoiler peu à peu et de se faire accepter à leur rythme.

Ils avaient mis du temps à construire leur relation, à se retrouver et à se construire. Toutes ces années séparées, les deux identités de Victor n'avaient pas aidé à se rapprocher. Mais il y étaient parvenus. Ils avaient pansé leurs blessures ensemble. Jefferson avait fait le deuil de Priscilla, s'était pardonné d'avoir laissé Grace seule toutes ces années. Victor s'était pardonné pour ses erreurs, son comportement. La vie leur avait parue… vivable, douce de nouveau. Et tout s'était envolé.

 **oOo**

Victor émergea du sommeil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit cent ans. Il se traîna lourdement jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau du robinet pour s'asperger le visage. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un mort vivant. Ironique pour le Dr Frankenstein.

Les mains tremblantes, il fit couler l'eau de la douche. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, autre chose que de rester ici, assis ou allongé.

L'eau chaude lui apporta une très légère sensation de réconfort, seulement due à la chaleur sur sa peau. Mais cela ne l'apaisa pas, bien au contraire. Se doucher s'était synonyme de se changer, de se préparer pour sortir. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne pouvait rester enfermé ici. Il fallait qu'il aille dehors, qu'il aille faire des courses, à l'hôpital pour travailler. A l'hôpital où il avait été humilié, où on avait rit de lui. Il allait devoir affronter le regard des autres, leur jugement, c'était inévitable.

Il voyait déjà la scène. Il n'avait pas cette force qu'avaient les héros pour affronter les problèmes. Il n'avait pas le même courage qu'eux. Il ne tiendrait pas.

Une horrible sensation d'écrasement le prit au cœur et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Prenant de grandes inspirations, il tenta de se calmer, sans succès. L'angoisse était là, elle ne voulait pas sortir. Toutes ses craintes étaient amplifiées.

 _Ce n'est rien. Calme toi._

 _Tu es un monstre. Tu es horrible. Tu n'est pas mon fils. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tues fou. Tafiole. Pédé. Monstre._

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, cognaient, hurlaient. Ils ne voulaient pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas les chasser de son esprit.

 _Tu vas devoir sortir. Il faut tu ailles dehors. Va au moins au poste de police. Le poste, situé en plein centre-ville. Dans des rues grouillantes de monde. Courage. Tu n'es pas un lâche._

Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de la taille avant de s'appuyer contre le lavabo, sentant ses jambes fléchir.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il ne pouvait pas.

Sa vision se troubla et il sentit une horrible douleur au crâne avant de sombrer dans le noir.

 **oOo**

Emma déjeunait avec Killian et ses parents au Granny's, épuisée. Son enquête avançait mais elle savait qu'elle allait être compliquée. Le Dr Wetmore niait les faits qui lui étaient reprochés. Emma se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas été assez bête pour prendre lui même la photo et la divulguer, il avait du demander à quelqu'un d'autre de faire le sale boulot. Restait à savoir qui mais avec quelques tours de magie informatique, elle devrait pouvoir mettre la main sur le fautif facilement.

Ce qui était surtout inquiétant pour la suite, c'était son manque de scrupules. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords à avoir humilié Whale de la sorte. Au contraire il prétendait avoir remis les choses dans l'ordre, prétendant qu'il était un menteur et un lâche.

« On devrait aller voir comment ils vont. J'ai peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient parfaitement… stables d'esprit. Dans leur passé je veux dire. Jefferson était à limite de la folie quand on l'a rencontré et Whale a déjà tenté de se suicider. »

Emma approuva sa mère qui partit ensuite régler l'addition avec son père tandis qu'elle et Killian attendaient dans la voiture.

« Ne t'inquiète pas _love_. Tout finira par s'arranger.

\- Je l'espère. Ce monde n'est pas juste pour ceux qui sont différents. »

Killian resta songeur. Quand il naviguait les mers, à la recherche de pirates à recruter, il avait rencontré un homme, un jeune seigneur qui n'avait jamais pu assumer complètement ce qu'il était. Quand sa famille l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser un garçon de cuisine, elle l'avait renié. Killian l'avait engagé en lui assurant que ça n'avait aucune importance pour personne ici et que si jamais quelqu'un venait à lui dire le contraire, à le faire se sentir faible et horrible, il le balancerait par dessus bord. Le jeune homme était devenu l'un de ses plus loyaux pirates et avaient même finit par trouver l'amour, être heureux et ce juste parce que personne ne l'avait jugé.

Ce n'était pas si difficile non ? Pourquoi les gens, peu importe le monde se souciaient-ils autant de ce que faisaient les gens de leur vie amoureuse, ou sexuelle, de ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre à coucher ? En quoi ça les regardait ? Il y avait bien plus important.

Une fois que David et Snow les eurent rejoints, ils partirent en périphérie de la ville. Les voitures de Jefferson et Whale étaient toujours là. Ils n'avaient donc a priori pas bougé.

« Jefferson ? C'est Emma ! Ouvrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jefferson totalement paniqué. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre plus vite, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est Victor… je crois qu'il a eu un malaise, il est tombé et ne se réveille pas. »

Emma s'engouffra aussitôt dans la maison et suivit Jefferson, qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Un regard suffit aux autres pour comprendre ce qu'il avaient à faire. Emma et David partirent voir comment se portait Whale tandis que Snow et Killian s'efforçaient de calmer Jefferson dans une autre pièce.

Fort heureusement, Whale semblait plus assommé qu'autre chose. Il était blessé à la tête, là où sa tête avait rencontré le lavabo. Utilisant sa magie, Emma passa ses mains au dessus de la tête du docteur – elle aurait bien rit de la situation si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave – même si honnêtement, la blessure n'était pas le plus grave. Bientôt la plaie se referma et elle ne s'arrêta que quand Whale remua.

Il paru surpris de se trouver là.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Bien merci. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'étais dans la salle de bain aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Vous avez eu un malaise d'après Jefferson. »

Victor avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se remémorer les événements. Emma était tout de même soulagée, pour le moment. Elle s'était attendu à tellement pire.

« Je vais prévenir Jefferson que vous allez bien. »

David sortit, laissant Emma et Whale seuls quelques instants.

« Victor ? Tu m'as fait si peur ! J'ai cru que… oh mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. »

Jefferson se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, oubliant que son amant était à moitié nu, qu'il y avait des gens dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il s'en moquait complètement. Victor allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait cru mourir en le découvrant inconscient sur le carrelage après avoir entendu du bruit. Paniqué il n'avait rien su faire d'autre que d'aller l'allonger et nettoyer sa blessure à la tête. Emma était arrivée à point nommé.

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. Il fallait qu'il le sente, qu'il le sente vivant. Il tremblait, de peur ou de joie, il ne savait pas. Il allait bien, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Un peu gênés et soucieux de leur laisser de l'intimité, les autres sortirent. C'était ce même genre de scène entre eux qui avait été dévoilée et tournée de manière abjecte, juste de l'amour. Si eux pouvaient le voir, pourquoi pas les autres ?

Tout en descendant dans la cuisine, Emma eu bien la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait dit à Regina.

Entre eux, c'était réel.

* * *

La chanson _What the world needs now is love_ a notamment été chantée en mémoire des victimes de l'attentat d'Orlando en Floride qui s'est déroulé en juin 2016. Pour information suite à cette attaque, un collectif de scénaristes et auteurs de comics/bandes-dessinées à créer un ouvrage intitulé _Love is Love_. C'est un très bel ouvrage, ôde à la tolérance et à l'amour. On y retrouve des personnages comme Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy, Batman ou Wonder Woman, blessés mais aussi amoureux. Si vous êtes à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël de dernière minute...


	3. Omnia

Bonjour camarades !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes (Perso j'ai eu le droit à mon chat et celui de ma soeur se battant dans mon lit pour dormir avec moi). Troisième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire malgré son aspect assez triste et violent d'une certaine manière.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Are we not wise enough to give all we are?  
Surely we're bright enough to outshine the stars  
The human kind gets so lost in finding its way  
But we have a chance to make a difference til our dying day_

 _Lamb_

* * *

 **3- I love you. That's why you can't give up. I love you.**

« Je vais bien. »

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Personne n'allait bien. Mais tous deux firent semblant d'y croire.

« Il faut qu'on descende. Les autres nous attendent. »

Jefferson les avaient presque oubliés. C'était tellement simple de les oublier, d'oublier les autres quand il savaient qu'ils ne les jugeaient pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas à le faire.

Après s'être changé et assuré qu'il pouvait tenir debout, Victor suivit Jefferson dans la cuisine où le petit groupe de héros était affairé à préparer à manger.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés. »

Jefferson ne voulait pas se montrer ingrat. Mais il avait l'impression d'être faible, d'avoir besoin d'aide pour les choses les plus simples. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si l'un de vous était en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit de productif aujourd'hui. »

La franchise de l'ancien pirate lui plu. Au moins il ne faisait pas semblant et leur faisait voir la réalité en face.

« On va vous laisser si vous le voulez. Nous voulions juste nous assurer que tout allait bien. C'est tout. Et vous prévenir que j'ai commencé à enquêter. Si vous pouviez passer demain dans la journée au poste pour déposer une plainte et votre témoignage. Personne ne restera impunis, je vous le promet. »

C'était une bien belle promesse. Une fois que le groupe eu finit de mettre la table, ils sortirent de la maison, laissant là le couple le regard vide, s'étant juste contenté de grommeler quelque chose après la demande d'Emma.

« Je me demande si nous aurions du rester ou leur proposer de venir chez nous. Je… je ne les avait jamais vus comme ça. Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal.

\- Après ce qu'ils viennent de se prendre ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait aidé. C'est leur histoire. Je ne dis pas que je m'en moque ou qu'il faut les abandonner, ce ne serait pas juste. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler de tout. Nous devons juste régler les problèmes d'ordre judiciaire et pour le reste… ça me fait mal de le dire mais ça va être à eux d'endurer tout ça et d'y faire face. Nous serons là pour les protéger mais nous ne pouvons pas nous faire respecter à leur place. »

Killian avait raison. La partie la plus dure n'était pas tant que les responsables de cette histoire soient punis. Bien sûr il adorerait les voir attachés et balancés par dessus une planche dans une mer déchaînée mais le reste de cette histoire était que les autres acceptent tout simplement que le Dr Victor Whale et Jefferson formaient un couple et qu'ils élevaient une fille ensemble. Et ils auraient beau menacer ou interdire de s'approcher d'eux, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire changer l'opinion des autres. On avait beau mettre des lois pour interdire aux gens de s'en prendre aux autres parce qu'ils étaient de telle couleur de peau ou de telle minorité religieuse, ce n'était pas ça qui empêchait certaines personnes de les haïr et de s'en prendre à eux. Ils devaient s'imposer et prouver qu'ils valaient autant qu'eux. C'était… horrible dans un sens parce que dans un monde idéal, ils n'auraient même pas eu à se cacher.

Mais le monde idéal n'existait pas.

 **oOo**

Henry et Violet étaient rentrés ensemble après l'école. Ils avaient trouvé Grace finissant de préparer un gâteau avec Regina. Cette dernière, voyant que Grace serait entre de bonnes mains, les laissa seuls le temps de passer à la mairie pour régler ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire et discuter encore avec Emma et les autres.

« Tu as pu parler avec ton père ?

\- Non, ta mère m'a dit qu'il avait téléphoné mais qu'il valait mieux que je reste éloignée de mes parents pour la journée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Jefferson ne t'a rien fait. C'est Mr Lane le coupable, c'est lui qui... »

Il préféra s'interrompre en voyant qu'il disait du mal de l'autre père de Grace. Elle devait probablement beaucoup lui en vouloir malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait et ça ne devait pas être facile de penser qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi horrible.

Ils restèrent assis autour de la table de la cuisine en silence pendant un moment, avant que Violet ne brise le silence, un peu gênée.

« Hum Grace… je voulais te demander. Excuse moi si c'est impolis mais… étais-tu au courant pour ton père et le Dr Whale. Ou Frankenstein ?

\- Victor, juste Victor. Et oui j'étais au courant mais je gardais leur secret.

\- Et ça ne te dérangeais pas ? »

Grace pouvait comprendre les questions de Violet. Elle avait été élevée dans un autre monde, un autre mode de pensée. Il ne devait pas y avoir ce genre de familles à Camelot ou alors ils se cachaient très bien. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière les questions de Violet. C'est pourquoi elle lui répondait volontiers.

« Non. Je suis contente que mon père soit heureux. Victor le rends heureux, ça me suffit.

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien ? Victor je veux dire.

\- Oui bien sûr. Au début je doutais un peu parce qu'il n'était pas très apprécié par tout le monde sous la malédiction. Ensuite il ne voulait pas dire qui il était vraiment mais je m'en moquais puisque j'avais retrouvé papa. Mais ils se sont retrouvés et il venait souvent nous rendre visite. Il était gentil avec moi mais il était plus proche de papa. Je pensais qu'ils étaient juste de très bons amis mais Victor venait assez souvent et restait parfois dormir à la maison. Et papa n'invitait personne d'autre à la maison. Et puis un soir je me suis levée pour boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et je suis passée devant le bureau de papa. Ils parlaient de moi alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir et écouter. Papa était dans les bras de Victor et ils parlaient du fait qu'ils n'osaient pas me le dire parce que je risquais de mal le prendre. Le lendemain Victor dormait sur le canapé et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'ils se cachaient de moi. »

Grace avait l'air peinée. Puis elle poursuivit.

« Je leur ai dit vers Noël que je savais. J'avais de la peine qu'ils me prennent pour un bébé ou que je ne sois pas heureuse pour eux. Je crois que si papa était tombé amoureux d'une femme il n'aurait pas eu ce problème. »

 **oOo**

Il avait bien fallut sortir. Après le départ d'Emma et des autres, ils avaient mangé en silence et avaient passé le reste de la journée à tourner en rond et nettoyer un peu, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit.

La nuit venue ils étaient partis se coucher sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain. Mais ce qui avait le plus blessé Jefferson dans cette journée, c'est Victor lui tournant le dos après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, sans même l'embrasser ou le regarder. Il lui échappait.

Victor s'était levé à l'aube, laissant Jefferson seul. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pas dans cette pièce où ils avaient été dévoilés. Les rues étaient désertes et il gara sa voiture sur le parking réservé au personnel de l'hôpital.

Il cru qu'il n'allait jamais oser franchir les portes de l'hôpital mais ses jambes le conduisirent vers son bureau comme un automate. Il n'avait croisé que quelques membres du personnel de nuit qui, harassés, n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à lui.

Une enveloppe avait été déposée sur son bureau, son nom marqué sur le devant. Il hésita à l'ouvrir avant de la déchirer, révélant son contenant. La fameuse photo avec, inscrit dans son dos « _Pédé_ ».

Il la jeta immédiatement à la poubelle avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau.

« Dr Whale ? »

La secrétaire qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avait l'air un peu embarrassée.

« Oui ?

\- Je venais vous apporter votre liste de rendez-vous de la journée… mais certains patients ont annulé et nous aurions besoin de vous pour une intervention chirgicale dans une heure puisque vous êtes… libre.

\- Merci. j'y serais. Bipez moi quand il le faudra. Autre chose ? »

Il savait très bien pourquoi les rendez-vous avez été annulés. La secrétaire se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête et de lui tendre le dossier médical du futur patient. Quand elle fut repartie il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bien. Il allait s'occuper de cette opération. Elle lui occuperait l'esprit.

On l'avait laissé tranquille toute la matinée. Juste du silence et des regards. Puis il s'était rendu à la cafétéria. Il fallait bien manger. Il avait évité la machine à café volontairement mais il n'allait pas continuer de travailler le ventre vide. C'est là que tout explosa.

« De retour parmi nous Victor ? Je pensais que tu étais partit pleurer dans les bras de ton petit-ami comme une mauviette. Ou alors vous avez baisé dans cette chambre pour vous réconforter. Dis-moi au fait, qui fait l'homme et qui fait la femme ? »

Victor se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Wetmore. Il l'ignora et s'installa à une table seul. Mais Wetmore n'allait pas le lâcher.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es plutôt du genre passif. C'est pas trop dur pour toi qui aimait bien chevaucher les femmes ?

\- La ferme. »

Victor essayait d'être ferme, menaçant mais sa voix n'était qu'un filet, à peine audible. Wetmore s'en réjouissait.

Personne n'était intervenu.

 **oOo**

Il était partit sans rien dire. Jefferson détestait quand Victor était comme ça. Cette attitude lui remémorait trop le début de leur relation quand Victor était encore bien trop réservé et quittait la maison au matin. Une attitude qu'il devait tenir de Whale assurément.

Il maudit intérieurement Regina de les avoir maudits et de lui avoir donné cette personnalité, des les avoir séparés, de Grace, de Victor même si techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée. Il ne se serait sans doute même jamais rien passé. Puis il se rappela que Regina s'occupait de sa fille en ce moment-même.

Il lui avait envoyé trois messages et essayer de l'appeler deux fois mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-on essayé de l'humilier encore une fois au travail ? Il n'en savait rien et ça le rendait fou. Et il ne pouvait même pas se rendre à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il était sortit rapidement, le temps de faire quelques courses et de passer au commissariat pour y déposer une plainte. Emma lui avait assuré qu'elle prenait cette affaire très au sérieux et qu'elle avait reçu en plus l'aide du Dr Hoper, qui allait aider à déterminer qui était le plus apte à élever Grace.

Il était tard quand le téléphone sonna.

« Jefferson ? Regina à l'appareil. Je suis désolé de vous appelez si tard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes à la mairie et Grace était partie se promener avec Henry. Elle est à côté de moi, je vous la passe. »

Jefferson cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur.

« Papa ?

\- Grace ? Ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ? Comment tu vas ? On ne t'a rien fait ? Tout va bien ? Je…

\- Papa je vais bien. Je me sens mieux grâce à mes amis. Personne ne m'embête à l'école. Mais toi comment-tu vas ? »

Il avait parfois l'impression que sa fille avait gagné en maturité au cours de ces derniers mois. Comme si toutes ces années figées par la malédiction la rattrapait. Mais elle restait sa petite fille envers et contre tout.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… je suis fatigué. Très fatigué.

\- Papa…

\- C'est compliqué ma chérie. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Tout va s'arranger. Tu es ma fille, on ne peut pas nous séparer pour ça. Je te le promet.

\- Je te crois. C'est juste que je ne veux faire de la peine à personne. »

Les Lane. Jefferson pouvait comprendre ça. Ils avaient élevé Grace. Il leur avait toujours été reconnaissant. Ils aimaient Grace mais après ce qu'il s'était passé il ne voulait plus que Grace s'approche d'eux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est qu'ils verraient un jour à quel point ils étaient stupides de penser ainsi et ainsi tout redeviendrait normal.

« Papa ? Je dois y aller. Je te rappelle demain ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime ma chérie. Sois sage avec Regina surtout. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Promis. Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Elle raccrocha et Jefferson resta immobile avec le combiné dans la main pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le reposer. Maintenant qu'il avait entendu Grace lui assurer qu'elle allait bien, avoir entendu sa voix il se sentait mieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Toujours aucun signe de Victor. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de l'appeler pour tomber sur sa messagerie.

Il fourra le téléphone dans sa poche et sortit de chez lui, déterminé.

 **oOo**

Il n'avait pas réussi à affronter qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, malgré le soutient, silencieux de certains de ses collègues. Au moins tout le monde n'était pas à jeter à la poubelle.

Mais le plus difficile c'était de faire face à Wetmore qui s'était arrangé pour le croiser un nombre incalculable de fois dans la journée et lui poser encore et toujours les mêmes questions et ce malgré ses tentatives de l'ignorer. Parce que chaque remarques étaient ponctuées de rires gras de la part de Wetmore et ses sous-fifres et d'autres membres du personnel.

Il était rentré chez lui, seul, avec l'attention de rester seul et de boire. Mais quelqu'un l'attendait dans le salon. Jefferson. Il se tenait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, l'air mi-déçu mi-soulagé.

« Tu comptais m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

Il ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Il passa devant lui sans le regarder. Ce n'était pas le moment. Qu'il parte, qu'il reste loin de lui. Pas ce soir.

Sans se soucier de savoir si Jefferson était encore dans l'entrée ou non, il laissa tomber ses affaires dans le couloir avant de ses diriger directement vers la cuisine où il sortit un verre et bouteille de whisky. Mais il eu à peine le temps de porter l'alcool ambré à ses lèves qu'une main vint le stopper.

Victor soupira.

« Laisse moi. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il le toisait avec sévérité, déçu.

« Hors de question – il attrapa le verre et le vida dans l'évier derrière lui puis poussa la bouteille, hors de portée de Victor – je refuse d'abandonner. Je refuse de te voir tomber.

\- Jefferson… laisse moi. Je… pas ce soir. »

Jefferson ne bougea pas. Victor finit par détourner le regard et voulu partir mais il fut retenu par le bras.

« Tu m'as ignoré toute la journée. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tu ne peux pas fuir. Tu ne peux pas me fuir. Je sais que c'est difficile mais on ne pourra pas affronter cette épreuve seuls. Il faut qu'on soit ensemble. »

Silence. Victor continuait de regarder partout sauf Jefferson. Il ne savait pas si il devait être en colère contre lui, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il veuille être seul. Il avait toujours été seul. Seul contre son père qui le méprisait parce qu'il s'intéressait à la science. Gerhardt était là pour le protéger mais malgré ça, la sévérité de leur père était plus puissante, le faisant se sentir minable à côté de son frère. Mlgré ça il n'avait jamais réussi à détesté son frère, à en être jaloux. Et puis il s'était réellement retrouvé seul, sans famille, sans rien, sans autre compagnie que les femmes qu'il ramenait dans son lit le soir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie à ce point de lui.

Jefferson relâcha son étreinte.

« Victor ? »

Silence nouvelle fois.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne veux juste pas te perdre. Tu le sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi être partit, pourquoi m'avoir ignoré ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais affronter tout ça, cette journée. Je me suis enfuis, comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.

\- Mais je suis là ! »

C'était un cri du cœur. Victor sortit de la cuisine pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé suivit par Jefferson.

« Je sais quel a été ton passé et toi aussi. Je sais que ton père était un salopard incapable de voir que tu étais un homme intelligent et formidable. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère… c'était horrible. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Comme je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux et de me marier, de devenir père. Je n'avais pas prévu que Priscilla allait mourir, ni que je devrais abandonner Grace pendant vingt-huit ans. J'ai été aussi seul que toi pendant toutes ces années, à croire que jamais je ne retrouverais Grace ou que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. Puis ma fille m'est revenue et je t'ai retrouvé. C'est là que j'ai compris que je pouvais à nouveau ouvrir mon cœur. A toi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. »

Jefferson lui prit les mains pour le serrer fort.

« J'ai aimé Priscilla. J'ai été heureux avec elle, nous avons eu une merveilleuse fille et malgré la pauvreté nous étions heureux parce que nous nous aimions. Grace m'a permis de ne pas sombrer après sa mort. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Elle restera à jamais dans mon cœur et je sais que tu le comprends parfaitement. Tout comme je ne tiens pas rigueur de toutes tes conquêtes sous cette foutue malédiction – il laissa échapper un petit rire – mais toi tu es différent. Toutes ces histoires de True Love que ces héros nous déblatèrent sans cesse je sais que c'est réel grâce et avec toi. C'est pour ça que je refuse d'abandonner, de te laisser. J'ai déjà tant perdu. Je ne te laisserais pas filer. Jamais. Je t'aime, je t'aime à la folie et je sais que ça ne pourra jamais cesser. »

Jefferson s'arrêta, essoufflé. Entre lui et Victor, il avait toujours été le moins réservé, le plus expansif. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à s'assumer tel qu'il était. Victor était plus réservé, avait plus de mal à montrer ses émotions. Pourtant jamais Jefferson ne s'était ouvert de la sorte.

Pour toute réaction Victor se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis si désolé. J'aurai du comprendre. Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Excuse-moi. »

Et il l'embrassa, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, que de répondre à cette déclaration, parce qu'il avait eu tord. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et qui était décidé à le garder.

Lentement les mains de Jefferson virent déboutonner sa chemise et il se laissa basculer sur le canapé tandis qu'il enfouissait ses lèvres dans le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, embrassant précautionneusement la cicatrice qui contournait son cou.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, allongés à même le sol du salon, nus, leurs corps enchevêtrés et haletants, alors que Victor enfonçait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jefferson, il entendit ce dernier lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Promets-moi de ne jamais partir. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Jamais, c'est promis. »

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le week-end débutait, Regina reçu un appel d'Emma qui lui somma de venir à l'hôpital immédiatement. Inquiète cette dernière appela Zelena pour qu'elle surveille Henry et Grace le temps qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital et qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement sa sœur accepta sans poser de questions et elle arriva rapidement à l'hôpital. Emma se tenait dans l'entré avec Belle et Gold ce qui ne la rassura pas vraiment. Quand Gold était impliqué ça n'indiquait rien de bon.

« Emma ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Whale et Jefferson… ils ont été attaqués.

\- Pardon ? »

Belle, qui était assise sur une chaise, l'air choqué, se tourna alors vers Regina :

« Ils m'avaient demandé si je pouvais leur mettre des livres de droit, pour la garde de Grace de côté. Ils devaient venir les récupérer quand un groupe d'hommes sont venus les aborder. Au début ils les ont insultés et le ton a commencé à monter alors je leur ai demandé de partir si ils ne voulaient pas que j'appelle la police mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Puis tout s'est passé très vite. L'un d'eux avait une batte et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Ils étaient six contre deux. Rumple est arrivé à ce moment là et ils sont partis.

\- Vous ne les avez pas attrapés ? – s'étonna Regina en se tournant vers Gold. Ce dernier prit un air ennuyé

\- Je comptais le faire mais ils étaient tous les deux à terre et inconscients et Belle était au bord de la crise de panique. Ils n'étaient pas ma priorité mais nous allons les retrouver. »

Ça Regina n'en doutait pas. Un médecin arriva quelques secondes plus tard et tendit à Belle un calmant avec un verre d'eau avant de leur donner des nouvelles des blessés.

« Ils vont s'en sortir mais ils ont été salement amochés… Ils vont devoir rester allongés quelques jours mais ne devraient pas avoir de séquelles. Physiques je veux dire.

\- Merci pour vos informations. Veuillez me contacter si il se passe quelque chose.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse, je dois y retourner, bonne journée. »

Emma faisait les cents pas tandis que Gold pressait doucement la main de Belle qui tremblait encore. Regina se laissa tomber à côté d'elle puis sortit son téléphone. Cette histoire prenait une ampleur qui les dépassaient. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre d'agressions. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Comment je vais annoncer ça à Grace ? »

 **oOo**

On avait rapidement mis la main sur les agresseurs et ils avaient été mis en cellule. Victor et Jefferson étaient ressortis de l'hôpital trois jours plus tard, les coups et blessures encore visibles pour découvrir avec horreur que la porte du garage de Jefferson avait été taguée.

 _Brûlez en Enfer tapettes_

Et une des fenêtres de la maison de Victor avait été brisée à l'aide d'une pierre, accompagnée d'un message du même genre.

Blessés aussi bien physiquement que moralement, ils avaient été incapables de faire quoi que ce soit.

Regina et Zelena avaient mis plus d'une heure pour calmer Grace et ses pleurs leur avait brisé le cœur quand elles avaient du lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir son père à l'hôpital. Regina refusait que Grace le voit dans cet état.

Gold avait finit par mettre la main sur les agresseurs mais aucun sourire ne se dessina sur les visages des victimes après avoir appris que Gold leur avait rendu une petite visite en cellule.

Ce qu'il voulaient, c'était pouvoir s'aimer comme tout le monde et aucune magie ne pouvait arranger les choses.

 **oOo**

Grace était revenue à la maison deux semaines après l'agression de son père. Après plusieurs discussions avec Archie, ce dernier avait décrété qu'aussi bien Jefferson et Victor étaient aptes à s'occuper de Grace que des Lane, même si concernant ces derniers, il avait émis une réserve indiquant que certaines de leurs opinions n'étaient pas forcément des meilleures pour élever un enfant. Mais c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, après tout il ne pouvait pas leur retirer la garde de Grace sous ce simple prétexte, tout est beaucoup plus compliqué.

Mais pour le moment Grace ne souhaitait pas les revoir, du moins tant qu'ils n'auraient pas changé d'avis concernant Jefferson et Victor. Cette partie là risquait de refaire des histoires mais Archie et Emma lui avaient assurés qu'ils seraient toujours de son côté et que si ses parents l'aimaient, ils comprendraient.

Pour le moment elle et son père étaient fous de bonheur.

« Grace, le thé est prêt !

\- J'arrive ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers et alla rejoindre son père dans le salon. Leur parties de thé lui avait manqué. Bien qu'elle commença à devenir un peu trop grande pour ce genre de jeux, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Ces parties étaient bien plus que de déguster du thé avec son père et des peluches. Elles étaient un moment entre père et fille, un moment rien qu'à eux dans lequel ils étaient plongés dans un monde parfait où rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

 **oOo**

Il y avait du monde au Granny's aujourd'hui. Il se sentit encore une fois oppressé, même si il avait l'impression que moins de regards étaient tournés vers lui. Peut-être que les gens commençaient à oublier. Mais les cicatrices qu'il portait encore au visage témoignaient de ce qu'il avait vécu et étaient exposées à tout le monde.

Wetmore n'avait toujours pas été appréhendé et pour cause il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui, même si personne n'était dupe. Emma en avait presque fait une affaire personnelle et était prête à se servir de sa magie pour mener l'enquête à bien.

Personne ne disait mot au travail même si il continuait de recevoir un soutient silencieux de certains collègues. C'était mieux que rien et Victor les comprenaient un peu. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'êtres la prochaine cible de Wetmore. Après avoir vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, personne n'avait envie de se frotter à lui.

Une serveuse déposa un sac contenant des gâteaux qu'il comptait ramener pour Grace et Jefferson tout à l'heure. Il paya et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une ombre s'abattit sur lui. Randall Wetmore.

« Toujours _pédé_ Whale ? C'est pour ton petit-ami ces pâtisseries ? Adorable. »

Le volume du Granny's baissa d'un seul coup. Regina et Zelena qui buvaient un café ensemble observaient la scène. Regina s'était levée, prête à intervenir. Ce Wetmore ne devait avoir aucune morale pour oser s'en prendre publiquement à quelqu'un de la sorte, en la présence du maire qui plus est, mais aussi pour y prendre goût. Parce qu'il s'en délectait, indubitablement. Il se délectait d'avoir réussi à faire tomber l'ancien coureur de jupon de la ville, de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements à tel point que ce dernier était devenu méconnaissable.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes de silence où les deux médecins se faisaient face, l'un droit et fier, un horrible sourire narquois sur le visage, l'autre la tête baissée et le dos voûté, affaissé par le poids des dernières semaines.

Puis sans que personne ne l'aie vu venir le poing de Whale s'abattit sur la joue de Wetmore qui recula surpris. Puis un autre coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

 **oOo**

Jefferson fut surpris de voir sur le pas de sa porte Regina et Victor, l'air un peu ailleurs. Regina souriait mystérieusement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Personne n'a rien vu. »

Elle les planta là, toujours souriante. Jefferson conduisit Victor dans le salon, inquiet. Grace avait finit de ranger et lisait, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil.

« Victor ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? On t'a à nouveau agressé ? »

Ce dernier sembla émerger d'un rêve et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« C'est Wetmore. Je viens de lui casser la figure.

\- Pardon ? »

Victor sourit et embrassa Jefferson.

« Je viens de lui casser la figure. J'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps. Je… ça fait un bien fou ! »

Jefferson avait un peu de mal à y croire mais vu l'air heureux de son amant, il se résolut à y croire.

« C'est trop cool ! »

Grave avait lâché son livre et enlaça Victor. A l'entendre, ce dernier venait de se battre contre un champion de catch.

« Mais tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis ?

\- Non je ne crois pas. »

Jefferson compris alors ce que Regina avait voulu dire par « personne n'a rien vu ».

 **oOo**

Ils n'étaient pas dupes pour autant. Wetmore et ses sbires s'en tiraient toujours quoi que pour le moment ce dernier était sûrement en train de le regretter, enfin juste un peu. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire que les insultes allaient s'arrêter. Mais ils avaient résisté d'une certaine manière, s'imposant. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des façons de le faire.

Mais le retour de Grace et ce récent événement leur avait donné l'espoir et la force nécessaire pour réussir à affronter l'extérieur. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour s'opposer à leur amour. Mais comme leur avait précédemment dit Grace, ils allaient affronter ça ensemble.

Tous deux s'étaient perdus et avaient été seuls pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour abandonner.

Après tout ils s'étaient fait une promesse.

* * *

Je pense que ce ne sera pas ma dernière histoire sur ce couple, mais je pense que les prochaines seront un peu plus joyeuses. J'espère que la fin vous as plus. Je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose en mode bisousnours et tout le monde s'aime finalement. Parce que c'est malheureusement comme ça dans notre monde, les gens ne sont pas tous ouverts d'esprit.


End file.
